Little Siblings
by ILuvEfron
Summary: So many little sister's what will they do will they get along or will they tear their older siblings apart plz R&R Rated for language
1. The Begining

_**Hello Everyone this is my first story and i hope you like it now i may ask for sugguestions and if i ask please give them to me please!Well i hope you like it please R&R!**_

_**Dani**_

**Disclaimer:I only own Kenzie,Schyler,Caris,Rain,Chole and Alison!**

**_Chapter 1_**

Characters:Schyler(Schy) Bolton:Troys little sister.

Mackenzie(Mack) Bolton:Schylers Twin.

Caris Montez:Gabriella's little sister

Alison(AJ)Evans:Ryan+Sharpays Little sister

Rain Neilson:Kelsie's little sister

Chole Makessie:Taylors Little sister

And the High School Musical Cast Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Ryan,Kelsi,Jason,Chad and,Taylor

On the phone

"Hey Troy man whats up?"Greeted Chad

"Oh nothing chad hey what are you doing later?"Asked Troy

"I have to go to Tay's house"Chad said as he sigh "Again"

"Oh ok well..." but before Troy could finsh his sentence...

Beep Beep

"Yo troy what is that man"Yelled Chad

"Schyler get off the phone im talking to Chad still"explained Troy

"Oh hi Chad srry Troy"She said kindly

"Bye Schy"Chad said laughing"Can i talk to your brother?"

"Ya sure"She said

"Alone"

"Oh srry Bye Chad"

"Bye Schy you know Troy your lucky"

"And why is that?"

"Cause you have a sister!"

"SISTERS! THERES TWO"Said Troy sounding annoyed

"Oh yah and their what how old?"Asked Chad

"Their a year younger than us so their 16"

"Oh yah well i have to go bye Troy"

"Yah Bye Chad"

And no sooner then Troy putting the phone down it rings and Schyler awnsers"TROY GABI"S ON THE PHONE"Schyler Yelled to her brother "Ok Schy i got it"He yelled back "Hey Gabs"Troy said sweetly"Hi Troy i cant talk long so IM me ok im on now k?"She said quickly"Yah Sure Gabs"Troy Said confused"Taylor and Kelsie are on too"She said quickly before she hung up

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

IM Names

TroyB-BallBoy:Troy

GabiGirl:Gabriella

Playmaker:Kelsie

ScholasticGirlTay:Taylor

Online:

_**TroyB-BallBoy signed on**_

TroyB-BallBoy:Hey Gabs you on?

_**GabiGirl signed on**_

_**Playmaker signed on**_

_**ScholasticGirlTay signed on**_

GabiGirl:Yah Troy im Here

Playmaker:Hello Troy

TroyB-BallBoy:Hi Kels

_**DoubleTrouble signed on**_

GabiGirl:Whos that?

ScholasticGirlTay:Hi guys Gabs What were you saying before you hung up with me?

Playmaker:Taylor shutup there's someone else on here!

ScholasticGirlTay:Who?

TroyB-BallBoy:We dont know!

GabiGirl:Hello is anyone there?

DoubleTrouble:Its Me Schyler

Playmaker:Oh hi Schy!Gabs say what you have to say and hurry Jason's comming soon

GabiGirl:Fine Troy mi little sister is comming home tomorrow!

TroyB-BallBoy:You have a sister!

GabiGirl:YAH!

Playmaker:Cool Gabs ill see you tomorrow!

GabiGirl:Bye Kelsie hey Troy i thought that my sister could hang out with yours?

TroyB-BallBoy:Ok ill ask them well i gtg Gabs Bye

GabiGirl:Bye Troy

_**TroyB-BallBoy signed off**_

_**Playmaker signed off**_

GabiGirl:Taylor?

ScholasticGirlTay:Yah Gabs?

GabiGirl:Why arent you here talking?

ScholasticGirlTay:Chads Here and we're in the middle of making out if you dont mind!

GabiGirl:EWWWW And hi Chad Bye Tay

ScholasticGirlTay:Bye Gabi!

_**GabiGirl signed off**_

_**ScholasticGirlTay signed off**_

_**And thays all for now plz Review ill update prolly tomorrow!And srry its soo short i gtg bye!**_

_**Dani**_


	2. Changing

_**Hey this is my Next chapie!Hope you like it!**_

_**Dani**_

**Disclaimer:I only own Kenzie,Schyler,Caris,Rain,Chole and Alison and now Lakin!**

**_Chapter 2_**

Characters:Schyler(Schy) Bolton:Troys little sister.

Mackenzie(Mack) Bolton:Schylers Twin.

Caris Montez:Gabriella's little sister

Alison(AJ)Evans:Ryan+Sharpays Little sister

Rain Neilson:Kelsie's little sister

Chole Makessie:Taylors Little sister

New Character:Lakin Danforth:Chads little Brother

And the High School Musical Cast Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Ryan,Kelsie,Jason,Chad and,Taylor

_**Later at Troys**_

"Hey Troy lets go play some Basketball"Said Mack sorta demanding

"Hold on Mack im writing to Gabi"Said Troy

"Troy you were just talking to her!"Yelled Mack

Now Mackenzie Bolton loved her brother Troy they always played basketball together.But since Gabriella came Troy was distracted!And forgot about Mack and Schyler

_**Macks pov**_

_"Troy is writing to the **thing** named Gabriella again.Man i hate her since_ _she came Troys been differnet and i dont like it im gonna find out why,I have tried to get Troy away from her so much i have even tried falling out of a tree to get his attention and that was not one of my better ideas well hes looking at me so i will stop staring at him so he wont think im crazy"_

_**End**_

"Hey Mack lets play now"Troy said energticly(sp)

"Troy its too late now ya bone head"said Mack tiredly"Its 10:30"

"Fine ill call Gabi then!"Exclamied Troy

"Dad said yr not allowed to see her anymore"

"Mack no he didnt!"Troy said almost yelling

Now the Bolton kids never yelled at each other especally Troy he was the calm one but the twins had pushed him too far this time!

"Wanna bet Schy was there!"She said"Let me get her down here"

"Fine"Troy yelled

"SCHYLER"she yelled"GET DOWN HERE"

"WHY"Schy asked

"BECAUSE"

"OK"she said as she ran down the stairs almost tripping on Troys backpack

"Now Schy did Dad say that Troy couldnt see that girl?"

"Who Gabi"She asked confused

"Yes Schy Gabi"Mack said frustrated

"Man i hate her"Schy said under her breath

"Me too you know Troy she Cant sing and shes not that pretty either!"Mack said as she gave Troy that as-a-matter-of-fact look

"OK Thats it Mackenzie AND Schyler stop it ok just stop it i dont care what u think i didnt want you two in the first place i hate having sisters i wish i was still and only child!"Troy said yelling at the top of his lungs and throwing his binder down at Schyler

"But Troy..."Mack was holding back tears

Schyler was already crying and was curled up in a corner hiding from Troy

Now Mack never cryed even when she jumped out of the tree she didnt cry and she broke her leg in 3 places but she didnt cry but now she was afraid...of Troy!

"NO MACK I DONT CARE ANYMORE"he said his face turning red now"I REALLY DONT CARE JUST GO NOW GET SCHYLER AND GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!"he screamed as he walked out side and slammed the door

"FINE TROY WE WILL GO AND WE WILL GO FAR AWAY!"Mack yelled bawling now"Come on Schy we can get our stuff and leave now"She said grabbing her scared to death sister out of the corner and running upstairs while Troy was outside

They came back down really quiet and ran out the back door avoiding Troy"Mack where are we going?"Schyler wisperd to her sister "Well Schy lets go...

_**And i leave you hanging now you will read about where they go in the next chapter ok now what do you think so far?srry still short but i have to go to sleep i have been watching my little brother all night and i have to sleep good night!**_

_**Dani**_


	3. Runaways

_**Hey every one i see that you liked the last chappie so i will write somemore and plz give me good reviews and thanx to you who have review and those who have review 2 times that means that you really liked it thanx again and keep reading!**_

_**Dani**_

**Disclaimer:I only own Kenzie,Schyler,Caris,Rain,Chole and Alison and now Lakin!**

**_Chapter 3_**

**Recap of last chapter**

_"FINE TROY WE WILL GO AND WE WILL GO FAR AWAY!"Mack yelled bawling now"Come on Schy we can get our stuff and leave now"She said grabbing her scared to death sister out of the corner and running upstairs while Troy was outside_

_They came back down really quiet and ran out the back door avoiding Troy"Mack where are we going?"Schyler wisperd to her sister "Well Schy lets go..._

_**With Gabbi**_

"So Gabbi are you excited"Karen Montez (Gabbis mom)Asked

"Why?"Gabbi said confused

"Gabriella Montez your sister is comming home and you ask "Why"!"Mrs.Montez said annoyed

"Oh right I remember now srry"She said trying not to let her mom see that she actually forgot

"Gabbi go up-stairs and "Just then a knock at the door cut her off

"I got mom"Gabbi yelled to the kitchen

"Hi Gabbi"Said a little girl outside excitedly

"Caris?"Gabbi said really confused

"Yah well im glad to see you member me Gabbi but its rainy out here and im getting wet"Caris said getting _really_ wet now

"Oh srry come on in"Gabbi said moving so the wet girl could come in

"Gabbi who is it?"Mrs.Montez asked still in the kitchen

"God mami look for your self!"Caris yelled

"Caris is here"She said without even looking not sounding to happy

"Easy mom dont get to excited"Caris said with an attiude(sp)

"Gabbi come here"Mrs.montez said forgetting that Caris was there

"Yes mom"Gabbi said walking to the kitchen

"Dont mind me ill just go to bed bye"Caris said going upstairs

_**Upstairs**_

"Gabriella"Caris yelled

"What now Caris?"Gabbi asked frustrated

"This is not how i left my room nothing is mine my beds not even here or my clothes or anything"Caris said holding back tears

"Oh well sleep in my room then"Said Gabbi

"Fine i will"She said slamming Gabbis door

_**Caris's POV**_

_**"I will just go to Troys house and crash there for the time being"she thought"Gabbi hates me and my mom she has always hated me"Caris was crying now hard and she went to the balcony and climed down as she said"I will go and i will not come back!"**_

_**End POV**_

Walking to Troys she runs into Schyler and Mack and talks to them they said they were going to her house and Caris was going to theres but they decided to go somewhere together so they went to Taylors to see if Chole was home and she was and Chad was there too and Taylor let all of them stay there and asked them why they were there so late and they said "Gabbi was mean and didnt care i was there at all she cleared out my room to put junk in"Explained Caris she started to cry again.Taylor handed her a tissue"That just dosent sound like Gabbi!"Taylor said looking at Caris"What do you think im lieing?"Caris was crying harder now "Well...No but i just cant belive Gabbi would do that"FINE DONT BELEIVE ME " Caris screamed and ran to Chad who hugged her and thats where she stayed with Chad holding her all night untill she fell asleep and when Chad put her down his shirt was tear-stained and was Dampened from Caris cause she was still a little wet from the rainand then Mack and Schy explained why they were out that late too now they were crying and Schy ran to Chad too!He held her till she fell asleep too and his shirt was even more tear-staind then before then he put Schy down and opened his arms to Mack but she simply said"I dont cry" and then right then when Chad asked her what happened she cryed hard and Chad opened his arms to her again and this time she ran to him and he talked to her all night till she cryed herself to sleep

_**Sorry its still short but give me good reviews and i will tell you about the other siblings in other chapters ok well bye**_

_**Dani**_


End file.
